


Will You Save The World?

by Winterfur213



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterfur213/pseuds/Winterfur213
Summary: "Miraculous are used for good, yet there are some that have been used for ill-intent. Papillon... Engoulevent.. Miraculous Purity.. All have not used them for the right purpose. Papillon wanted to get the Creation Duo.. The Ladybug and Black cat miraculouses. To get back his wife. Engoulevent wanted people to feel the pain she once did, all of her scars.. Miraculous Purity wanted to purge all the 'rogue' holders. We have gone through it all, we have saved the world." A masked girl spoke, she had a silvery-blue get up, she had very light blue hair. She had cat ears and a tail. She turned to face you, before asking a question. "My question is, will you save the world?"=====================================Hi People! I just got on here(literally earlier this morning), and wanted to start posting this on here! Maybe I will put my lil short stories(I call mind splurges) on here too. I have a good amount, and for all sorts of fandoms! I'll start somewhat strong and do this one! ;3





	Will You Save The World?

**.: Third Person(omniscient) POV :.**

Marinette woke up with the sun shining on her face, and then she quickly checked the time. _ On time, for once.. Alya will be proud of me. _ Marinette thought as she started to get ready for the day. Her kwami, Tikki, yawned and flew over to her just as Marinette was finishing getting ready.

“Morning Tikki!” Marinette said smiling as she put on her purse.

_ “Your on time, Marinette!” _ Tikki smiled at her and then flew into her purse. Marinette went down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast. She didn’t stay long enough to eat a proper breakfast. Walking to school felt different, and much more relaxed. When Marinette got to the school, she didn’t see Alya yet but sat down on the steps outside.

Meanwhile…

Adrien was getting ready for the day, also apparent that he was on time. He put on his public face, he couldn’t disappoint his family line. Plagg flew into his shirt jacket just as Adrien heard Natalie.

“Adrien, almost ready?” She asked from outside the door.

“Coming!” Adrien called, and got his book bag and went out of his bedroom. He was escorted to his limo and went off to school. When he got to school, Adrien slipped out and the limo left. He waved to Marinette as he walked in, “hey Mari.” He smiled.

“H-h-hey Adrien!” She said blushing, and she walked in a bit after Adrien did. Adrien went and started to head up the stairs, until he heard an explosion. _ Oh great, Papillon is at it again, one week of peace and then he attacks. _ He thought, a bit annoyed. But as the akuma alarms sounded, he went to a secluded place to transform.

“Claws out!” He said and went downtown to where the akuma was. He assessed the akuma quickly, it appeared to be a rather simple in design. They wore a simple outfit consisting of a low cut top and a flowing skirt. The color scheme was orange and black, the mask being solid black. And the akuma seemed to have blasts that were causing a panic. “Isn’t it a bit early for halloween?” He said, the akuma turning their attention towards him.

“I am Révélateur,” the akuma said, “and I will get your miraculous.” Révélateur growled.

“It seems you got here first, do you have an idea what this akuma’s powers are?” Chat Noir heard a familiar voice that he loved to hear.

“Nice of you to fly in m’lady,” He smiled but then shook his head, “from what I’ve seen, Révélateur has just been causing panic.”

Meanwhile, two other heroes, heroes not yet known were transforming and coming to the fight…

Ari had been almost late, and went into the empty locker room when the akuma alarm sounded, he has had his miraculous for a bit.

_ “You’ll do fine hatchling,” _ Duusu, the peacock kwami spoke. Ari nodded, and pinned the broach to his belt.

“Ok, thank you Duusu.” He said, and then called out, “Duusu! Feathers’ splayed!” Ari transformed, and was in awe of the transformation. His sight and hearing was heightened. Ari no, now Bleu Paon made his way to the window and fiddled with his dual fans, his weapon. Oh kwami, what did I get into.. He thought, his anxiety rising.

While another had been very very close to being late, Winter had heard the explosion and headed towards it. It had been a old habit, and Winter knew what to do in these situations.

_ “It’s okay Winter,” _ Snowwy said as Winter nodded. _ “You can do this.” _

“Snowwy! Icicles out!” Winter said as she called upon her transformation. Winter, now Chat d’Hiver, headed over to the fight. Planning what to do depending on the situation.

Meanwhile…

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called upon her power, which gave her a box.

“A box? I don’t know how that would be helpful.” Chat Noir said while getting out of some rubble, and avoiding another blast. Ladybug looked to Revel and gripped the box. Ladybug ran at Révélateur and jumped before she ran into her. Ladybug dropped the box on her head, confusing the akuma. Chat d’Hiver jumped down from the building they were on. Chat d’Hiver used her brass knuckles and pushed Revel(Révélateur) out of the way.

“Go for it!” Chat d’Hiver said. While Revel screeched and started to shoot randomly, which managed to clip Paon. It didn’t hurt, it was just more of a tingling sensation. Of course that didn't stop Paon’s panic. He bounced away as Chat charged his cataclysm. 

"I'm transgender." Paon widened his eyes in shock and covered his mouth. _ Fucking hell! _ That was the one thing he had never wanted to let out. Of course this distracted Chat, who just stared at the peacock themed hero. And Ladybug also got distracted for one second.

“That’s her power, truth..” Ladybug took Révélateur’s necklace and smashed it. “Time to de-evilize!” She caught the akuma in her yo-yo and freed it. Letting a little white butterfly out. Ladybug took the box and threw it up in the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The trails of the magic from the lucky charm swirled around the damaged buildings and things, and left them as they were before the akuma. “What the hell was that? And who are the both of you?” She asked, pointing to Chat d’Hiver and Bleu Paon.

“I’m Chat d’Hiver, and I don’t know who this guy is.” Chat d’Hiver stepped forward and said with a smile. She hadn’t used clonage yet so she was fine, and could take as long as she wanted to speak. But Chat d’Hiver heard the lunch bell ring in the distance, making her cat ears flick. “Damn it! Gotta go!” Chat d’Hiver said in a slight panic, starting to run and leap off. Heading towards the school.

“Bleu Paon, I’ll… Uh… See you next time!” With that, Paon took off, way too embarrassed to say anything else. By now people were going back to the rest of their day, like nothing happened. Paon scooted into a nice dark place and detransformed into Ari. “Oh god Duusu… They’re going to hate me now.” He said as the blue kwami came to rest in his hands.

_ “You’ll be alright hatchling. But you should really get to class.” _ The kwami said with a small smile before flying into his bag.

Meanwhile…

Chat Noir looked to Ladybug, “well.. Um.. See you at patrol bugaboo? We can discuss those two then.” He said before giving a salute and bouncing off.

Ladybug nodded and waved as he left. She then realized her miraculous was beeping and used her yo-yo to get back to the school. Ladybug detransformed in the locker room, which was empty. Tikki landed in her cupped hands.

_ “You did good Marinette!” _ Tikki said and Marinette let her fly into her purse and then walked out of the locker room casually. And Marinette tried her best to look normal.

Winter had transformed back somewhere near the school and looked like she was returning from grabbing lunch. She had a fast food to-go bag. Her kwami looked at her from Winter’s satchel, which was slightly open.

_ “I’m going to get some food, right?” _ Snowwy asked, and then Winter smiled.

“Of course, Snowwy! You must be hungry after my transformation.” Winter said before finding a bench in a more secluded area to eat lunch on.

Meanwhile…

Adrien walked back, pretending that he had just been on the phone with his dad as he walked up the school steps, Plagg happily munching on some camembert in his bag. 

Ari was glad Duusu had a hankering for potatoes and he could just give her a bag of potato chips. He decided that he could wait until he got home to eat, after all he had some homework to get down. So the half Egyptian male found a nice bench and dug out his homework and got to work. Marinette on the other hand, had seen Adrien walk into the school and blushed. She turned her head away from Adrien before letting him notice her blush.

Winter started to dig in on her meal. She munched happily on a burger and gave Snowwy some fries. Her kwami didn’t really have too much of a preference about food, but peaches are her kwami’s favorite. 

Meanwhile…

Alya made her way and plopped down beside Marinette. “Hey girl! Where were you during the akuma attack! I didn’t see you at all!” She said as she pulled out her lunch.

Marinette jumped, "I was hiding! You know?" She was scared that her friend wasn't going to believe her lie. Winter put in headphones while she was eating and listened to dubstep. She was sitting alone other than her kwami.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Alya said, placing a hand on her hip. "Come on, you never go with the crowd yet you always show up right after the akuma is gone." Alya said with a huff as she opened her lunch and began eating.

Marinette jumped, she didn't know how to combat that then she thought of it. "I lied, I was actually trying to get some feed for your ladyblog! But I couldn't get close enough to get a good feed. And I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh Marinette, You could never disappoint me! Besides you should leave the video capturing to the professionals like me." Alya said, giving Marinette a grin. "So, how's your latest project going?" She asked, digging into her meal.

Marinette opened her sketchpad, and flipped to the two newest designs. "These are inspired by our two famous superheroes!" She smiled.

"Those are really good Marinette!" Alya said as she studied the designs.

Meanwhile…

Winter put in headphones while she was eating and listened to dubstep. She was sitting alone other than her kwami. Winter looked to Marinette and Alya, she wondered for a second and then went back to munching on her food. Winter looked to Marinette and Alya, she wondered for a second and then went back to munching on her food.

Chloe was sitting by Sabrina before seeing a girl she hadn't seen before. She smirked, and walked over. Tapping her shoulder, the girl took off her headphones, "hey new girl. Could you help us out a moment?" The girl looked at her.

Winter looked at her weird, "I have a name, and I might do it depending on what it is. And what even is your name?"

Chloe smirked, "Chloe, and I want you to go pour this on around their seats, they did some awfully rude things to me." Chloe looked to Winter and looked upset. Winter got up and looked at the bottle and shook her head.

Ari looked up, and saw Chloe "talking" a student he never saw before. The male sighed softly. It didn't seem like the she-demon was doing anything rash, but that could all change in an instant.

Winter picked up her stuff with a huff, Snowwy flew into Winter’s pocket before Chloe saw anything. She looked to the two girl she pointed at. Winter went over and spoke, “hi, I’m Winter and I am new here.”

Chloe got furious, “Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!” Chloe said as she stormed off.

Ari watched as The new girl gathered her stuff, what was that blur? Ari narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. He was being paranoid. He watched as Winter walked off and Chloe stormed away. Good for her. At least she knew who to befriend. And at least Chloe knew nothing about him. Ari put his head into his hands and groaned. _ Why did I have to get zapped by Révélateur? At least I didn't blurt my real name out? _ He thought

"New girl? Alya Cesaire, nice to meet you." The girl said, detangling herself from Marinette and looking over Winter.

Marinette looked to Winter, "my name is Marinette. So, where did you move from?" She asked with a smile.

Winter smiled, _ these people seem WAY nicer than the other girl. I think these girls will be my friends.. Hopefully. _ She thought before replying, “Germany, and nice to meet you both.” She smiled, “oh! This girl… Chloe! She wanted me to put some weird looking liquid around your bench. I don’t think she was a good person to begin with, so I told her no.” Winter looked at the both of them and Marinette sighed.

“Chloe is Trouble with a capital T. She’s so full of herself because she’s the mayor’s daughter. Oh, what I’d do to punch her in the face..” Alya said, her hazel eyes darkening thinking about the wretched blonde. “But don’t worry about her! You hang with us and we’ll stick up for you.” Alya said, offering Winter a bright smile. Which made Winter smile back, she felt like this would be a good group of friends.

At the sound of the lunch bell Ari gathered his things and placed them in his bag, careful not to harm Duusu as he piled his stuff in. He hoisted his bag to his shoulder and went off, one good thing of being friendless was the inability to be late for class.

_ Words: 2195 _


End file.
